


Happy Birthday, Percy

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Other, Perciver - Freeform, Percy’s and Oliver’s daughter, Willow Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: Percy’s daughter is six years old and she wants to get her father something special for his birthday, so Oliver decides to take her to Diagon Alley, but nothing she sees seems fitting. They go visit Uncle George’s store so she can ask him for advice.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Happy Birthday, Percy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoiJustLetMeBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/gifts).



> Thanks again to BoiJustLetMeBe who betaed this little ficlet.

Percy’s daughter is six years old and she wants to get her father something special for his birthday, so Oliver decides to take her to Diagon Alley, but nothing she sees seems fitting. They go visit Uncle George’s store so she can ask him for advice.

“I want to show him how much I love him!” Willow says sharing her worries with her uncle.

He listens to her intently and nods along as she speaks, only problem is George doesn’t really know how to respond. It’s Percy they are talking about. The one sibling of his he’s never really understood.

“Something like a mug with ‘World’s greatest dad’ on it?” he suggests shrugging slightly. It’s a rather busy day in the shop with just a few days left until Hogwarts starts again, many students were there to stock up their supplies for the next school year. He looks around the store.

“That’s so cliché!” She scrunches up her little nose.

George looks down at her and wonders how a six-year-old knows such an advanced word and its meaning… But then he remembers that it is Percy’s daughter he is talking to.

He has a sudden flash of inspiration, “Oh! Oh, I know THE perfect thing!” He tells her as a mischievous smile overtakes his features.

She looks at him critically until he leans down to whisper in her little ear.

When he leans back again his eyes are sparkling with mischief and hers are glowing with adoration. For both her dad and her uncle.

When Oliver tells her that they have to go he is surprised to find her in such a good mood. “Found something for papa?” He asks with a wary glance at George.

She nods enthusiastically which makes her curls bounce around. “Yeah”

“What is it?” He asks her.

“You will have to wait until his birthday party.” George says and winks at Willow making her giggle.

“Oh no, you two are collaborating.” Oliver states, not knowing what to think about it.

“This better be good.” he tells George because he knows what kind of relationship his husband has with his brother.

“It’s the BEST!” Willow says and giggles again.

On Percy’s Birthday he first opens some presents at home from his husband, and their daughter explains that her present is at the Burrow where they would have tea with the family in the afternoon.

Percy glances cautiously at his husband who just shrugs.

“She has something planned with George.” Oliver says simply.

Percy wants to sigh and roll his eyes but he contains himself for his girl’s sake.

The twins give him a picture they had drawn together with the help of Oliver. It was their family in front of their house. He cuddled and kissed them all as a thank you and the rest of the morning they spent playing in a nearby park with a playground.

Later in the afternoon they all headed off to the Burrow and were greeted by the rest of the Weasleys. The kids immediately sprint off to go play with all of their cousins.

“I still can’t believe you are the one who got the next set of twins.” George tells him when they greet each other. He had said so for the last three and a half years. Basically, since they knew it would be twins before they were even born. “Still a pity they are brunets instead of gingers.”

“Oi!” Oliver scolds him loudly and thwacks him over the head playfully because it was his brown hair they had inherited.

Percy snickers at his husband before turning his attention back to his brother, “I’ve heard you are in collaboration with my daughter?” He manages to ask.

“Yup.” George says as he rubs the back of his head. He hadn’t gotten one of those since Oliver had stepped down as his Captain.

When they were all seated with tea and sweets Percy began to open his presents from the rest of the family, the one from George and Willow at the very end. It was a little box which he opens carefully. 

He stares down at it.

“Do you like it?” His daughter asks as she squirms into his lap to look at it as well.

“What is it?” Various others ask. Oliver leans over their children to look at it as well. He had to fight a smile once he saw what it was.

George could barely keep his laughter under control and everyone else was confused.

“It is very nice.” Percy manages to say and kisses his daughter on the top of her head.

“Show us.” Numerous other family members demand.

Percy turned the box around so everyone could see. “It’s a badge. With ‘World’s greatest dad!’ on it.” He says shooting a glare at George’s direction.

All his siblings laugh at that. Some in-laws do as well. His parents manage to tone it down to a smile.

“Put it on!” Willow squealed demandingly after everyone had a look at it. Percy wasn’t too keen about putting in on but his little girl was so excited. He pins it over his heart and Oliver gives him a kiss for his bravery and for resisting to curse George.

Not long after the children lost their interest and ran off again to play.

“A mug would have done it too.” Percy quietly tells George.

“I’ve suggested that, but your little girl said it was too cliché.” George laughs defending himself.

Percy rolls his eyes. It was cliché but he would still have preferred that. “This is better not be hexed to change its words.” Percy says with a hint of a threat.

“No.” George says with a snicker. “I was tempted to do that, but it wouldn’t be fair towards Willow.”

Percy scoffs. At least his kids were spared his brother’s antics.

He touches the metal and draws his finger across the words. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
